Baker County, Georgia
Baker County is a county in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 3,451. The county seat is Newton. The county was created December 12, 1825 from the eastern portion of Early County by an act of the Georgia General Assembly and is named for Colonel John Baker, a hero of the American Revolutionary War. Baker County is included in the Albany, GA Metropolitan Statistical Area. The Baker County Courthouse (Georgia) is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Three other properties in Newton are also listed on the register: Notchaway Baptist Church and Cemetery, Pine Bloom Plantation, and Tarver Plantation. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.1%) is water. Major highways * State Route 37 * State Route 91 * State Route 200 * State Route 216 * State Route 253 Adjacent counties *Dougherty County, Georgia - northeast *Mitchell County, Georgia - east *Decatur County, Georgia - southwest *Early County, Georgia - west *Miller County, Georgia - west *Calhoun County, Georgia - northwest Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 3,451 people residing in the county. 48.5% were White, 46.7% Black or African American, 0.7% Asian, 0.3% Native American, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 2.5% of some other race and 1.2% of two or more races. 4.2% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 4,074 people, 1,514 households, and 1,094 families residing in the county. The population density was 12 people per square mile (5/km²). There were 1,740 housing units at an average density of 5 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 47.42% White, 50.39% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.33% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. 2.72% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,514 households out of which 33.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.70% were married couples living together, 19.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.70% were non-families. 25.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.20. In the county the population was spread out with 27.30% under the age of 18, 10.00% from 18 to 24, 26.90% from 25 to 44, 22.10% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 86.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,338, and the median income for a family was $36,438. Males had a median income of $25,891 versus $16,462 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,969. About 19.90% of families and 23.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 32.50% of those under age 18 and 20.10% of those age 65 or over. Education Baker County School System operates public schools.Baker County School System Retrieved 23 February 2011. Politics Although Barry Goldwater and Richard Nixon carried it in 1964 and 1968, Baker County is historically Democratic. In 1956 Adlai Stevenson reportedly received over 96% of the county's vote.David Leip's Presidential Atlas: 1956 statistics It has gone majority Democratic consistently since 1992, but by much closer margins than that. In 2008 Barack Obama won with just 50.1% to John McCain's 49.1%.The New York Times Electoral Map (Zoom in on Georgia) Communities City *Newton Unincorporated communities *Anna *Bethany *Crestview *Elmodel *Hard-Up *Hawkinstown *Hoggard Mill *Iveys Mill *Jones Spur *Lamar *Milford *Mimsville *Patmos *Phillipsburg *Pondtown *Red Store Crossroads Ghost Towns *Cheevertown *Dewsville *Fish Trap *Ledbetter Source: See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Baker County, Georgia References Category:Baker County, Georgia Category:1825 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1825 Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Albany, Georgia metropolitan area